Robotic Technology Zeppelin of Doom (RTZD)
Please note that this conception may sound similar to the ENTITY, but it is not the same. However, the opening does sound similar. The Robotic Technology Zeppelin of Doom is the boss of Robot War special mission. It is the fifth last boss of the whole game. It has five forms: Opening Anamation After finishing the first 84 rounds of Robot War, an agent of the EMT (you) enters another cave (which is another part of the Robot HQ), lead by Ninja. As helpers, many agents of the EMT come along. Ninja then says in poem-style: 'Prepare, agents...'' For the robot leader... The arch nemenes is here... Take your ultimate weapon... ''And destroy the Robot HQ!' Then, Pufflehack INDOOM comes in as part of the EMT. The first form of the RTZD then comes, and laughs with an evil tone 'MWHAHHAH! The Kingdom is no more! These puny monkeys can't face me!' First Form In the first form of the RTZD, called Robotic Laser Technology Zeppelin of Doom, the RTZD consists of a bunch of laser guns and nine laser energy tubes. It only has 5000 HP, counting the energy tubes. Doom Bloons are around that must be popped before the RLTZD. Each energy tube has 400 HP, which means all tubes combined have 3600 HP, the Doom Bloons each have 50 HP, and the RLTZD has 1150 HP alone. This form is the weakest, with only one ability. To make you lose to the first form, bloons come around too, though it is still very easy to win to this form. Laser Shot: The RLTZD shoots a laser to towers dealing 30HP to any tower it crosses through! Ouch! (it is still the weakest, if you think this is powerful you have seen nothing yet....) Backstory *After the agent destroyed the ENTITY, the bloons planned to go to a place with lots of technology. They made a blueprint of the RTZD. After that, on June 27, 2013, they planned a visit to some snowy place in Antarctica that also had technology, you guess what. Ninja found about a this, and built the Bloon Robot Weapon System to destroy this RTZD when it gets built. *Ninja Kiwi returns, and the first place he visits is the MEMIOR, however Ninja's robots tell that it is destroyed. Ninja tells him that the bloons are building the RTZD, and showed his weapon. The bloons return, and it seems like they're destroying everything! Not really, because they had'nt shown the RTZD. Then they show it, causing doom! It became a virus and started hacking into the EMT systems, but Ninja protected them. The RTZD hid itself inside the Robot HQ that he made himself, and created an area that's a deadly HQ that no monkey can enter it! This deadly area is Robot HQ! *Ninja was seeing everything that the bloons did, and he saw the works of their amazing, though still failure, invention. He added a special shield, a turret and a MOAB machine to the Robot Weapon System to destroy this RTZD. *The RTZD became really strong to be ever defeated, and it even triggered a sidekick, the Terrorist Ray, despite being too strong already, to release terror! It used data from the Terrorist Ray and triggered the fifth last challenge, though it's not active! It also gained 3 Doomarysts, making it very very strong! *Later, the EMT agents found the parts of the Weapon System and discovered it's plan through The Core and Shield of the weapon and were now able to enter the Robot HQ. Now they're ready to destroy this robotic thing with Ninja's weapon and help. After that, it exploded, but there was more danger! Ending *The RTZD, as mentioned in the Robot War page, gives a waning and explodes. All the agents go out from the building (which is the EMT Command Lab), and the areas below the EMT HQ get destroyed, however, the EMT Command Lab remains unharmed. *Then, some bloons are shown building a yet another dangerous thing, and hiding it inside a cave. This means another new challenge, however fourth last challenge is waiting for the monkeys! *A large monitor is shown and three figures are also shown planning something! *???1: Now we can continue and build the INDOOM Project and finish these monkeys! *???2 (Codexhax): ENTITY is finished, RTZD is finished, now these monkeys don't stand a chance! *???3: Prepare the weapon system! *Codexhax: Why not, now we can destroy the Monkey Kingdom! Category:Non-Bloon Bosses